thomas_the_tank_engine_vhs_coversfandomcom-20200214-history
James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories
James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand V.C.I Entertainment in 1990, Good Times home Video in 1993, Quest-ar Home video, & Strand V. C. I. Entertainment in 2006 in 1994, & 2010 Video Treasures in 1995, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2001 and on DVD in 2005. It was rereleased on DVD on Lionsgate in 2009. Description 1990/1991/1993 VHS PEEP PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor to join in more of their adventures. With a peep of his whistle and puff of steam, Thomas chugs merrily along, pulling the passengers safely behind him in Annie and Clarabel, the passenger cars. When Thomas and his steam engine friends get together, who knows what adventures they will encounter on their way. Whatever happens, you can be assured they will learn a few lessons to get them back on the right track. Get you ticket and climb aboard with our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, as he takes you for a ride of a lifetime! 1995 VHS Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor. B-A-N-G!! James gets too rough with the coaches and learns a lesson he will never forget. See what happens when Thomas gets his chance to go fishing and finds it's not what he imagined. Get ready for a little friendly competition when Thomas and Bertie stage a race around the Island. Steam ahead and find wonders and surprises on your magical journey! 2001 VHS/DVD Get Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in on all the excitement with Thomas and the rest of your Sodor Friends. Cheer on Thomas as he and Bertie race across the Island to prove who's the fastest. Cast your line in on the fun as Thomas decides fishing is not exactly what he expected, and learn with James the danger of getting a little too rough with the coaches. Full steam ahead for wonders and surpries on this magical journey. Our Story Stops Are #James Learns a Lesson #Foolish Freight Cars #A Proud Day for James #Thomas and the Conductor #Thomas Goes Fishing #Terence the Tractor #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Song # Thomas' Anthem (2001 VHS and DVD only) Notes * On Hulu, the UK narration is used. Goofs * The line "Hurry, hurry, hurry," puffed James.' is missing in A Proud Day for James. * On the 2009 DVD cover, there is a copy of Thomas' funnel behind his cab. * The 1991, 1993, 1994, and 1995 covers all show a deleted screenshot from Old Iron, but that episode is not on the VHS. * The 1990 cover shows a picture from Edward Helps Out, but that episode is not on this release. * The 1993 release still has the Strand VCI logo on the spine Now re-released in 2006 Plus The Quest-Ar Home Video. * On the Good Times Home Video version in 2006 * just before Thomas goes Fishing, the yellow transitioning from Thomas' name-board to the episode is seen. * in The 1995 Version of James Learns a Lesson VHS Tape It Only Shows The strand V.C.I. Entertainment